Residual Memory
by Alaska829Snow
Summary: Emma has amnesia. But she remembers one thing: Regina's name. Written for Swan Queen week, Summer 2014!


**This one-shot is for Swan Queen week, day three: Amnesia. It's canon up to 3x19. It's AU in that Emma gets injured when she leaves the hospital with Hook to take on Zelena. It picks up right after Zelena is defeated. Time line is slightly altered thereafter by ME because of reasons :) Thanks to FlyYouFools for a record beta turn around time. VivaLaSwanQueenWeek!**

* * *

After securing Zelena's pendant in her vault, Regina quickly makes her way back to the hospital. She desperately wants to retrieve her son from Archie's care, ensure that Snow and the new baby are alright, and see if Emma and Hook ever returned.

When she arrives, she finds David pacing back and forth in the hallway; there is sweat dripping off his forehead and he is visibly shaking. Regina tries to tell herself that he's simply had an impossibly long day—she fights off the incessant, gnawing feeling in her gut telling her that something else has already gone horribly wrong.

"Is Snow in there?" Regina asks, pointing to the door he's standing in front of. "Is she OK? Is the baby?"

"They're fine," David says, though she immediately senses that there is an impending modifier. "But Emma…"

"What?!" Regina snaps, panic pulsating through her veins. She knew it wasn't like the Savior to be absent from the big showdown. But Regina merely trusted that her son's other mother knew what she was doing. "What happened?"

"She, uh, Zelena hurt her. And Dr. Whale's pretty sure she has amnesia."

"Zelena took her memories?"

"Emma _died_," Charming mumbles, looking like he's two seconds from being carried off in a strait jacket. "Zelena killed her and she was dead; completely flat-lined. But then she came back…somehow. They can't explain it. But her head was severely injured…."

"And now she has no memories?"

"She doesn't remember us or Henry or Storybrooke or the curse or Neverland or New York or Zelena. She only remembers_ one_ thing."

"And what's that?" Regina inquires, trying to following the story.

"_You_."

"Excuse me?"

"Whale asked Emma the last thing she remembers and she said 'Regina,'" Charming explains. "My daughter doesn't know who the hell she even is. But yet she said your name like it's the password to some secret passageway."

"Perhaps she was trying to call me to help her right before she was injured," Regina reasons, suddenly feeling guilty she wasn't there. She thought Emma was ready to use her powers on her own. She should've known better than to send her off to deal with Zelena with the useless pirate in tow. "Or summon my magic or…"

"I know you've been through so much today," David frantically interrupts. "You've already…you saved my son, Regina…but will you please talk to her? If she remembers you, maybe you can jog her other memories."

"Of course," she agrees immediately. David leans his back against the wall, as if he needs something substantial to prevent him from falling on the floor and collapsing, which is the last thing anyone needs. "Are you OK?"

"No, I'm not OK. I bring one child back, only to have to tell my wife we've, once again, lost the other."

"You haven't lost her," Regina promises, determination in her voice. Maybe she's still running on the adrenaline from the victory against her sister but she refuses to believe that Emma won't pull through this, just like she's pulled through before. "We're _not _losing anyone else."

* * *

"Do you know who I am?" she asks upon entering Emma's room.

"Regina?" Emma glances up, her voice so weak, quiet and unsteady. Dressed in a hospital gown, her head wrapped in bandages, she looks nothing like the cocky and slightly-obnoxious Savior of the past few weeks.

"Yes. Do you remember my last name?"

Emma scrunches her face like she is thinking really, really hard. "Don't hurt yourself," Regina warns. She pulls up a chair next to the bed, sits down and crosses her legs. "My last name is Mills."

"Regina Mills," Emma repeats. "Yeah, that sounds...familiar...or right...or something."

"Do you remember anything else about me?"

"I…I don't think so."

"Are you sure?" Regina pushes. Because she _always_ has to push Emma. They always have to push each other. It's what they do. "Maybe you remember what I do for a living?"

Emma shakes her head, seemingly disappointed in herself.

"I'm the Mayor of this town—Storybrooke. And you're the Sheriff."

"Oh," the information barely registers. The dark, purple circles under Emma's eyes are more than a little frightening. "I'm a cop? That's…cool."

"Do you remember who I am to you?"

It's an incredibly odd question and she doesn't know why she asks it. Truthfully, Regina's not sure Emma would know how to answer even if she _did _have her memories. Because Regina doesn't know how to answer that question herself and she is in perfect health and of completely sound mind.

"I take it you're important since you're the only thing that stuck after my head was bashed in."

Regina freezes. Emma is staring at her and she has nothing to say in response to the statement. She has no explanation for what's happening and she doesn't even want to try and provide one.

"Well, Regina Mills, whoever you are to me….you're very pretty."

In some ways it feels like a do-over: maybe this is what Emma Swan would've said to her if they had met under different circumstances. It is odd how, despite everything, Regina's not sure she actually wants a do-over with Emma. Their relationship is strained, strange, undefined and intense but it's _theirs. _It's made up of understanding and anger and similarities and frustrations and undoubtedly a little bit of destiny.

"Do you…remember how you were injured?" She ignores the compliment by changing the subject. David sent her to jog Emma's memories and that's exactly what she needs to focus on.

"Look, you can keep asking me questions all night but the only thing I remember is your name. And your face, I think. You seem so…familiar. It's like everything about you is at the tip of my tongue. And I just…"

"Perhaps you should rest. You've had a very hard day."

"You mean with dying and everything?"

"Precisely," Regina smirks as she stands up. Because Emma sounds so much like herself for a fleeting moment that Regina is suddenly certain her memories will be back within mere seconds. "Maybe you'll remember more when you wake."

"No, wait, please…don't leave," she hears Emma desperately beg. "You're the only thing that feels…normal."

"This is far from normal, Emma."

"That name—_Emma_—it means nothing to me. I know it's apparently mine but I don't remember it. I only know yours. Please, I can't do this. I feel so…"

Regina sees it clearly: the face Emma wore in Neverland. "Alone," she completes.

Emma is a Lost Girl. A part of her always will be. The same way a part of Regina will always be the Evil Queen. They've taken a lot from each other and given just as much in return. And somehow, because of that undeniable truth, Regina feels like she owes Emma this much: to make sure that—until she remembers—she's at least not by herself. "I'll stay."

Regina doesn't know why she hates seeing Emma so distraught. Maybe it reminds her of Henry—the way they both crinkle their eyes right before the tears spill. Regina sits back down and searches her mind for a way to make this a little bit better.

"So—uh," Emma says, the clueless patient also trying to make things less awkward. "Maybe you could tell me more about this town we're apparently in charge of?"

Regina knows she probably shouldn't start by telling Emma that the citizens of Storybrooke are all fairytale characters. So, instead, she talks about Town Hall and Granny's Diner and how beautiful the trees look when the leaves change colors in the fall.

Within twenty minutes, Emma is fast asleep.

* * *

Regina is still in the room when Whale discharges the Savior. That's the case because Emma does that crinkly thing with her face every time Regina suggests she should leave for longer than a trip to the bathroom or the cafeteria. All Regina can think about is how Henry made the same face when Regina tried to leave him at kindergarten for the first time.

Emma laughs, looks directly at the Doctor and says: "Yeah, OK. Discharged to _where_?"

Regina cannot stop the words coming out of her mouth—before she knows what she is doing she is telling Emma and Whale about the guest room in her house and how Emma is more than welcome to stay until she recovers.

Snow and Charming are devastated but oddly grateful. They have a screaming newborn and a daughter who doesn't—and can't—know they exist. After all, how could they begin to introduce themselves as her parents when they are the same age? Whale tells Snow and Charming it would be a huge mistake to introduce themselves as Emma's friends. Lies could confuse her and slow her progress, he says. Snow mumbles something about trusting Regina with Emma even though it's abundantly clear her maternal heart is breaking.

So Regina brings Emma to Mifflin Street. Regina isn't supposed to lie and she's not supposed to overwhelm her. Regina feels like that doesn't leave her with many options because the truth _is_ overwhelming.

"Is that a kid's room?" Emma asks as they pass by Henry's bedroom on the way to the guest room. Regina is helping a still-weak Emma walk by holding her around the waist. "You've got a kid?"

"Yes, I have a son."

"What's his name? How old is he?"

"His name is Henry and he's twelve years old."

"Where is he?"

"Staying with his grandparents."

"Shit," Emma suddenly curses. "Did you make him go there because of me? You didn't have to do that. I mean, I get why you wouldn't want him here while I'm here. Look, I really didn't know you had a kid. I can get a hotel or something. Seriously."

"Please stop babbling," Regina warns. "It's no trouble. He actually quite enjoys staying with them."

"Alright, are you sure? I feel bad if it's my fault that he can't stay in his own home."

But it's not Emma's fault, not really. Really—it's Regina's fault. Emma is only hurt because of Zelena and Zelena was only in Storybrooke because of Regina. So it's definitely Regina's fault. Just like _everything_ is her fault. And she has learned that nothing she can do will ever make things not her fault.

Sometimes Emma makes her feel like even though things are definitely her fault it's still OK. She can still be something more than who she has been. Emma doesn't sugar coat things with rainbow kisses or unicorn stickers. But she still—somehow—finds a way to be supportive. Each and every time she does it awes Regina more than the last.

"I guess it's good I don't have one," Emma says. "A kid, I mean. Or a spouse. That would probably make this ten times worse, you know?"

"But… you do," Regina sits her down gently on the bed. She's not supposed to lie so she doesn't. "You have a son."

"W-what?! Really?" Emma looks surprised and horrified all at once. "But… why the hell didn't anyone mention that to me?"

"We're not supposed to overwhelm you. I suppose I'm not doing so well considering you've been here two minutes and I already told you something so major."

"I'm a mother," Emma digest the fact. "Wow—that's crazy—unbelievable, actually."

_And what's your skill, Savior? _

_I'm a Mother. _

Regina hears the words echo in her mind. She thinks of how the statement made her feel pride and anger all at once in a way that only Emma Swan can.

"What's his name? My son?"

"Henry."

"But I thought you just said…"

"I did."

"….the same Henry?"

"Yes," Regina confirms. Emma studies her closely with a questioning glance. Regina knows how gravely the statement could be misinterpreted so she immediately clarifies. "You are Henry's birth mother and I adopted him."

"Is that how we met? It was, like, an open-adoption?"

"It was very much a closed adoption. But you and Henry reconnected when he was ten years old. He had a lot of questions about where he came from."

_I was told the birthmother wanted no contact._

_You were told right. _

If Regina could use Zelena's time portal without sacrificing any newborns, Regina thinks she might go back to that night and preemptively slap Emma across the face for the blatant, terrible lie.

"That was cool of you—to let him find me."

"I didn't," she confesses as she tries to ignore the biting irony of the entire conversation. "Henry found you behind my back. I wanted you gone the minute he met you."

"Oh."

"But you stayed despite my best efforts. You didn't think I was a very good mother. Perhaps I wasn't at the time."

_Should I be worried about you, Ms. Swan?_

_Absolutely not. _

It was lie number two of their first meeting. Though Regina supposes it's hypocritical to complain since she built Henry's whole childhood on a curse full of lies.

"You? A crappy mom? That seems really unlikely," Emma says as she gets under the covers. "I mean, you clearly know how to take care of people. You're taking care me and making me feel so welcome even though I'm just an idiot with no memories."

"I'm glad you're comfortable here."

"What about…" Emma hesitates as she nervously plays with the hem of her sleeve. "Um, does Henry have a father?"

"Henry's biological father passed away."

"Was I _with_ him still? Like together?"

"No, not since you were much younger. You were only eighteen when you had Henry and you were in no position to raise a child."

"Oh, OK. And what about you? Are you married?"

"I'm not. I have always been a single mother."

"Good for you," Emma nods in approval. "So…should I meet Henry then?"

"That's up to you, dear."

"No, I mean…I think it should be up to you. You're his real mom, right?"

_He's my son. _

_No, he's not. He's mine. And after this, you're not getting anywhere near him. _

But then out of nowhere Henry was their son. Regina likes when Henry is their son more than she would've ever imagined. She has never been good at sharing but sharing with Emma somehow comes naturally.

"Henry has been anxious to see you. If you are up for it, perhaps tomorrow after school he could stop by."

"Sure, yeah, whatever you want."

"Well, goodnight then. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks so much, Regina."

* * *

The next morning Emma comes down the stairs and walks into the kitchen in a pair of Regina's pajamas. Regina makes a mental note to go get some of Emma's stuff later that afternoon.

"Regina? I remembered something," Emma announces as she sits down at the table. Regina wordlessly puts a plate of pancakes down in front of her. "Well...at least, I think I did."

"That's wonderful. What did you remember?"

Regina's head spins as she waits for Emma to say that she remembers she is under the roof of a cold-blooded murderer.

"The thing is…I don't know exactly what I'm remembering. It's really weird."

Regina waits for Emma to tell her that she doesn't quite understand why she remembers that her mother is Snow White or that she once slayed a dragon with her father's sword.

"Just try, dear. It's perfectly alright if it doesn't make sense at first. I will help you fill in the blanks as best I can."

"I think I remember…standing in the street? And you were there. You grabbed my hand. Other people were there, too. But the other people are… fuzzy. I can't make out their faces. Only yours. Did something like that happen?"

"Yes," Regina softly exhales, shocked that this is Emma's first real memory.

"I don't really remember what you said to me. But… I feel like we were saying goodbye to each other."

"We were," Regina confirms. "A year ago you moved to New York with Henry."

"You let me take Henry? But, why?"

"I didn't have a choice. The circumstances were…extreme."

"How so?"

It is obviously impossible to explain the truth. That evil Peter Pan was about to curse them all—so Regina had to make sure they escaped—only for them to be cursed back by the Wicked Witch of the West.

"There was…a murderer in Storybrooke," she decides on.

"So why didn't _you_ leave? Why didn't you come with us?"

"I couldn't. I wanted to. But I had to stay and deal with the situation. As Mayor I had responsibilities and I couldn't abandon the town in a time of crisis."

"But I thought I was the Sheriff? Why would I abandon the town in the time of crisis? Didn't you need _me_ to stay?"

"Yes. But you had to go."

And, God, the words burn in her throat even now. _That doesn't sound much like a happy ending. _And it wasn't. Life without Henry was miserable. And maybe Regina had missed Emma, too. Just a little bit more than she anticipated.

"Why did I have to go?"

"Because I needed you to keep our son safe more than I needed you to be Sheriff."

"Oh," Emma is surely confused but she doesn't question it further. "So, uh, what happened to the murderer?"

"She's in jail. But she's how you got injured in the first place. She tried to kill you when you came back to town."

"So, I came back? When it wasn't safe? Why?"

"Because you are insufferably stubborn and you've developed a rather annoying hero complex."

"I know that's technically an insult but you say it like it's a compliment."

"It's _not_ a compliment."

"I'm pretty sure you're lying."

_But with you Regina, I always know when you're lying._

"You always claimed you could tell when I wasn't being honest. You called it a superpower."

"Well, I think maybe it's still intact."

"Perhaps it is."

"Murder in a small town?" Emma muses. "Jesus, Regina… what the fuck have we been through?"

"Quite a lot," Regina replies—and really, it's the understatement of the year. "Eat your breakfast. You need all the strength you can get."

"Is that cinnamon?" Emma questions, as she eagerly digs into the pancakes. "These are delicious."

"Yes. You should probably know: You quite like cinnamon."

* * *

When Emma takes a nap in the late morning, Regina dials Snow's apartment. "She remembered something," she reports in greeting.

"Really?!" Regina hears the woman excitedly and hopefully reply. "What?"

"The town line a year ago. But she only remembers saying goodbye to _me_. I'm sorry, I don't understand it. I don't understand any of this."

Baby Neal is screeching in the background. Regina hears David trying to soothe him.

"Don't apologize," Snow tells her, despite her obvious disappointment. "I'm sure there's an explanation and we'll figure it out. Just…please keep us updated as much as possible, OK? I feel completely helpless here."

"I will. Is Henry doing alright?"

"Yes. I told him to stop by after school just like you asked."

"Thank you."

It's all so fucking backwards. Regina has Emma and Snow has Henry. Their family couldn't be more intertwined if they tried.

And, really, Regina thinks she is the worst damn villain to ever exist in the history of villains. Because her and her arch nemesis? They love all of the same people.

And, lately, maybe even each other.

* * *

Emma is going stir crazy within a single day. Regina suggests that they go for a walk to get some fresh air. She figures she can take Emma far out into the woods so that they won't run into anyone. Because Regina is sure that Emma is still too fragile and confused to be out and about amongst the townsfolk who would undoubtedly swarm her within seconds.

About fifteen minutes into their walk, they hear the voice of man call out to them. _"Swan!"_ And, really, Regina should've predicted this.

"Who are you?" Emma physically jumps back from the figure. And why wouldn't she? Hook's appearance isn't exactly reassuring to anyone who doesn't understand why an adult male would be dressed like a pirate.

"A friend. Maybe even something more," he says as he gets closer, invading her personal space. "My name is Killian Jones."

"Why the ever-loving-hell are you dressed like that? What are you supposed to be?"

"I believe I can help with…"

"Stop speaking," Regina steps in before he can do more damage. "It baffles me as to why you think showing up here is a good idea."

"Because I can help with her memories."

Regina wants scream at Hook that he wasn't of much help the last time Emma lost her memories even though he seems to think he deserves all the credit. All he fucking did was travel to New York. Does he really think that Regina wouldn't have done the same thing if she had been given the chance?

"I don't want your help," Emma barks back. Regina feels Emma grab her hand and squeeze her fingers tightly; there is no doubt in her mind that the blonde is legitimately afraid. "Leave us alone."

"You heard her, Killian. She doesn't want you."

Maybe Regina takes a little too much pleasure in it. After all, Emma isn't in her right mind and she doesn't know who she's rejecting. But Regina can't help but revel in the idea that Emma had such a negative first reaction to the man who has been so incessantly trying to woo her. Because Hook drives Regina fucking crazy for having the audacity to think he is good enough to even breathe the same air as Emma and their son.

Oh, and there was that time he left her strapped down on a table to be electrocuted to death. So, perhaps she holds a little bit of a grudge.

Hook turns on his heels and sulks away. Emma watches him go, her brows furrowing in disapproval of his very existence.

"I'm so sorry, dear. I didn't think anyone would be this far out."

Regina knows there is a good chance Hook followed them. But Emma looks disturbed enough as it is so she decides to leave that part out.

"Was I seriously 'something more' than friends with him?" Emma turns to her.

"He is quite obsessed with you, I'm afraid."

"But I didn't like him back, right?"

"You once told me you didn't return his yearning. I believed you. But others didn't. He only used it as ammunition to pursue you harder."

"That sounds seriously creepy. How lame am I if I can't do better than him?"

"You _can_ do better than him."

"Well, if that's my taste in men maybe it's a good thing I lost my memories."

"That's certainly looking on the bright side of things."

"Seriously, Regina, when was the last time that guy showered?"

"Longer than you'd care to know," Regina chuckles and only wishes she could explain that the man Emma just met is approximately three hundred years old.

But she can't. So they just keep walking.

Emma doesn't seem to want to let go of her hand.

Regina doesn't make her.

* * *

Back at the house, Regina and Emma are enjoy a cup of tea when Emma looks up at her and asks: "Do I have parents?"

"Yes," Regina replies. She braces herself for the conversation that is about to occur and finds herself with a surprisingly strong desire to do right by Snow.

"Why aren't they here? I mean—I almost died, right? So, where are they?"

"They are… close by," Regina tells her. "Your relationship with them is complicated and they want to give you time and space to recover."

"Why's it so complicated?"

_Because of me, _Regina thinks.

"You were given up for adoption; you grew up in the foster system."

"I did? Why did they give me up?"

_Because of me, _she thinks again.

"I…well…I probably shouldn't be the one who tells you that," Regina reasons her way out of a more specific explanation. "However, I know they didn't _want_ to give you up. You met them about a year ago and you've become close very quickly. They love you more than anything. This whole ordeal is killing them."

"Wait, wait," Emma stops her. "So, a year ago I met my estranged kid _and_ my estranged parents?"

"Yes."

"What was so special about a year ago?"

_Your 28th birthday, a prophecy and a damn book that changed everything._

The book, Regina suddenly realizes. She wonders why it took her so long to think of it.

"I…I have an idea."

She jumps up, runs to the phone and calls their son.

* * *

Regina ushers a nervous Henry into the living room to face an even more nervous Emma.

"_Mom_," he gasps, as his eyes land on the Savior sitting and fidgeting on the couch.

When Emma doesn't respond, Regina intervenes. "He means you, dear."

"Oh, oh," Emma stands up and looks like she doesn't know what to do with her hands. "Uh. Hi, Henry."

"How are you feeling?"

"Mostly good. Regina—I mean your mom—she's been really helpful and kind and generous."

"But you still don't remember anything? Not even me?"

"No. I'm really sorry, kid."

Regina and Henry try not to flinch at the way it comes out of her mouth so easily. How can Emma say that word without knowing she has said it a million times before?

"I brought you something," Henry persists. He takes the infamous book out of his backpack and holds it out in front of him.

"A book? Oh, nice."

"It's more than just a book."

"It comes with a DVD?"

"No," Henry corrects. Regina already feels his frustration bubbling to the surface. "I need you to believe."

"In what?"

"Me," their son confidently declares. "Do you?"

The question throws Emma off her game and she is clearly so far out of her element. "I…uh…" she stumbles. "I mean…"

"Take the book," Regina encourages with a gentle smile. "Go on."

Emma accepts the gift; her hands touch the cover but nothing seems to register. "Fairytales?" the blonde surmises. "Thank you, Henry. Did we used to read these together, or something?"

Henry nods. She flips through the pages because it's the polite thing to do. But there is clearly no magic to be found buried within the words. Snow always says the book helps people when they need it most. Apparently the book isn't what Emma needs right now. Regina only wishes she understood what Emma does need.

As Emma is reading (or pretending to, Regina can't tell), Henry launches forward and kisses her head and her cheek over and over. Emma looks freaked out beyond words because the son she just met and doesn't remember is slobbering all over her. Regina understands what he's doing. But Emma doesn't and she is noticeably uncomfortable.

Regina grabs Henry by the elbow, mutters _"Excuse us"_ and pulls him out of the room.

"She doesn't remember." Henry turns to her in the hallway, completely devastated. "Why didn't the book work?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I thought it would as well."

"And True Love's Kiss?! We all have it!"

Regina and Emma have the same True Love, Regina reminds herself. That's why they're so connected.

"Henry, sweetheart, Emma has suffered an injury. It's different..."

"Oh."

Her son understands: True Love's Kiss can break any curse but it can't undo brain damage.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," he barrels into her arms. "I'm sorry that I didn't remember you for so long. I didn't understand how terrible it must've been for you. But now I do."

She runs her hands through his hair and promises they're all going to be OK.

* * *

The next afternoon Robin is at her door and somehow Regina isn't surprised. It's been days since she's bothered to acknowledge his existence. Partially because she's, admittedly, completely forgotten about his existence.

That fact in and of itself is very concerning. Regina may not know much about love, but she's relatively certain a "soul-mate" isn't supposed to be so damn forgettable.

"I just wanted to check in on you."

"I'm fine," she reports clinically. "I would normally invite you in but things are a bit complicated at the moment and I'm not sure it's the best idea."

"I know, I heard. And I wanted to tell you that I understand. There are no hard feelings."

"About what?"

"I didn't realize. I should have. All the signs were there. I only hope you'll do me the honor of remaining my friend. My son has taken quiet a liking to you."

"You're ending this?"

Regina doesn't want use the term "breaking up" because that would imply there is something substantial to break and there surely isn't. But Regina is still utterly confused at what Robin's actually saying or where this is all coming from.

"I'm bowing out gracefully."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a man of honor and your heart is elsewhere."

"I assure you that my heart is back in my chest."

"That's not what I meant—I'm bowing out because you love another."

Before she can respond to the strange explanation, she hears a voice coming up from behind her.

"_Re-gin-a_," Emma whines as appears by her side. "I thought we were taking our walk now?"

"Hello, Emma," Robin greets.

"Who are you?" Emma bluntly asks as she looks him up and down. "Sorry—that probably sounded rude—I just meant—uh—do we know each other?"

"Yes, my name is Robin."

"Were we friends?"

"More like acquaintances. We met a few times. And we were once each other's competition."

"For what?"

"The same person's heart. But I knew I didn't stand a chance against you. So I backed down."

Regina's stomach does summersaults as she processes his words. Robin is bowing out because of Emma. Suddenly she's grateful for his decision because he is clearly a fucking moron and Regina did not curse her way to Storybrooke for her happy ending only to have her soul-mate be an imbecile.

"Oh, shit, wait, are you talking about Killian?" Emma instantly assumes. "Because, look: you can have him. I don't know what happened before I got hurt…but Regina and I talked about it and we're totally vetoing the slimy leather. You can tell him that yourself if you want."

Robin laughs. A deep, hearty-laugh. A laugh Regina probably could've heard for the rest of her life if she decided to settle. "When you visit Roland, I certainly hope you'll bring Emma. I'm sure he would love her as much as he loves you."

All at once Regina realizes she's been looking for an excuse from the very beginning. An excuse not to have her fate decided by Tinkerbell and her dust. This excuse seems as good as any other. She could easily stop Robin—she could explain things and make him stay. But she has no desire to. So she doesn't.

"I wish you a truly speedy recovery, Emma."

"Yeah, thanks man. I wish you a life of happiness with the pirate. I'd watch out though because he seems like a bit of a stalker?"

Robin laughs harder. He grabs Regina's hands in his own, leans in and whispers: "When she finally remembers, she's going to think it's funnier than I do. Don't be a stranger, alright?"

Regina nods and Emma is completely oblivious as to what she just witnessed.

* * *

A week into Emma's recovery, Regina decides they have to leave the house simply because she cannot stand being locked up any longer. She calls Snow to tell her to spread the word that no one should bombard Emma in public.

The pair sits together at a booth in the diner. Granny serves them with a smile and tells Emma how good it is to see her. Although no one else approaches them, the tension in the air is thick and Emma may not have her memories but she's not completely dense.

"Why the hell is literally everyone staring at me?" It only takes her minutes to ask.

"You mean a lot to this town."

"Why? Because I'm the Sheriff?"

_No, because you saved them from their miserable lives under my dark curse. _

"Yes, dear. You're a wonderful Sheriff."

"You're lying. Maybe not about me being a good Sheriff but you're lying about…something."

"Your superpower must be off after all," Regina shrugs.

"I still don't really understand, you know. I get that we kind of share a kid and that we work together for the town. But what, exactly, was our relationship before I got hurt?"

"That's a very difficult question to answer I'm afraid."

"Who am I to you, Regina?"

And finally it comes full-circle: Emma throws the question back in her face. Regina can't lie. So she doesn't. "I don't know."

"That…feels like the truth," Emma decides. "But it's not really helpful."

Regina scoffs. "Tell me about it."

Regina hears the words fall out of her mouth and thinks she sounds more like Emma than herself when she says it. The idiot has rubbed off on hers in ways she still doesn't want to think about too hard. Emma is staring at her again and Regina knows she's going to have to give some sort of an actual answer to the question.

"Sometimes we fight terribly because you make me _so_ incredibly angry," she begins. "You think you're right all the damn time and sometimes, as shocking as it is, you're _not_. You can be so entitled and condescending and cruel and absolutely infuriating."

Regina stops and exhales because Emma looks slightly upset and maybe even a little hurt by the ranting accusations she cannot begin to comprehend.

"But, then, other times we are on the exact same page and I'm certain no one has ever understood me the way you do. When we work together we are, quite frankly, unstoppable. I do think that we challenge each other to be better and we learn from each other constantly. And we both love Henry to the ends of the earth. We have…a connection that I honestly don't know how to define or explain to you."

"Well, on paper that sounds a lot like unrequited love to me."

"No!" Regina instantly and aggressively shuts her down. Because she knows the real Emma, the one with her memories, would never suggest such a thing. "You've been watching too many soap operas this week."

"This whole town feels sort of like a soap opera," Emma jokes.

"Hmm," Regina considers. "You're not too far off."

* * *

On the way home, Emma asks to see where she works. Regina takes her to the Station. Emma walks around slowly taking things in.

"Did you…..like to sit on my desk?" she asks, as she points to the object. "I remember you sitting here."

_Of all the things to remember_, Regina thinks with a roll of her eyes. "Once in a while to prove a point."

"Oh! Wait!" Emma takes a few steps forward and crouches on the floor. "We were here! Did we online shop together or something?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I remember us looking at a hat!"

"No," Regina crouches down next to her. Every internal alarm in her body is sounding off furiously. For the first time, she has to lie. "You're mistaken."

"No, I'm not," Emma insists. She grabs Regina's arm. And Regina feels it. The same damn spark that opened a portal. She feels _magic._

"Sorry," Emma apologizes, removing her hand. "I hate static shock. It must be my boots."

"That's quiet alright."

Emma gets up and practically skips around the office just like Henry did when he was young. "I'm going to go look through more of my stuff!"

* * *

"_Slow down_!" Snow practically yells into the phone. "I cannot understand you right now, Regina."

"Emma has her magic!" She shouts back.

"But Zelena took it."

"I am well aware of that. But I felt it return."

"Felt? What do you mean?"

"Emma touched my arm and there was magic."

"Her magic came back when she touched you?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's good, I guess. That she has her magic back, right? It's probably a step in the right direction."

"As usual, Snow, you are missing the goddamn point," Regina snarls. "What the hell am I supposed to do if Emma gets her magic back before she gets her memories back? How should I explain_ that_ to her?"

"Oh."

"I am barely holding this charade together. I can't do this anymore."

"That's not true at all," Snow soothes. "Granny said that Emma looked wonderful at the diner. I know this is complicated and a huge burden for you but I also know you're taking wonderful care of her. I'm so grateful."

"_Regina,"_ Emma calls out as she walks into the room. "_Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were on the phone." _She turns and leaves.

"Oh God," Snow chokes out as she hears her daughter's voice. "I miss her so much I think I'm going to vomit. I'm always losing her."

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't imagine."

"But you don't have to imagine, do you?"

"No," Regina realizes. Snow is always losing Emma but Regina is always losing Henry, too. She would love to know why in the hell they are living parallel lives. "I suppose I don't."

"Hey," Snow says quietly, "if Emma's magic sparks when you touch, just don't touch her."

"I'm not touching her!" Regina defends, sounding like a child denying that they took the last cookie. "She's always touching me!"

"Yes, trust me, I know that. And that's a conversation for another day. Look, I have to go feed my screaming child now."

"Snow, I swear to God, if you even think about hanging up this phone I will curse you to the ends of the…"

The phone clicks. Regina hears a dial tone and has to stop herself from bursting the damn thing into flames.

* * *

"Regina, what's wrong?"

The brunette is staring off into space in her study processing the news she just received. Emma is suddenly standing in the doorframe questioning the devastated look on her face.

"My sister is dead," she reports.

"What?!" Emma shrieks, runs to the couch and plops down next to her. "Holy shit. Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I…didn't know her well at all. I didn't even meet her until recently. I didn't even know she existed, actually."

"What's with this town and family members springing up out of nowhere?" Emma asks before realizing how it came out. "Fuck, sorry. That's so insensitive."

"No, it's not. It's true," Regina admits with a sigh. "I shouldn't even be upset. My sister… she was truly _horrible_ to me."

"How'd she die?"

"She killed herself, apparently. I really thought she was going to take her second chance. No matter what she did to me, she was still my blood. I don't have any other blood relatives left. It was only her."

"I understand," Emma puts a comforting, warm palm on her bicep. "Do you want to be alone?"

"Not particularly."

Next thing Regina knows, Emma is cuddling up against her, stroking her hair and her cheeks. Regina should stop it; Emma doesn't realize she is comforting the woman who once poisoned her. But Emma is so soft and smells so good and Regina is really, really sad and really, really sick of doing everything on her own.

They sit like that until the sun sets outside the window. It's comfortable and perfect and Regina pushes out thoughts of how she could probably just die then and there with no complaints.

"What do you think happens if my memories never come back?" Emma asks, finally breaking the silence.

"You start over," Regina tells her. "You get to know Henry and your parents and you will love and be loved by all of the same people as before. And you will make new memories."

"Will you be there? In the new memories?"

"I've done horrible things to you and you don't remember them. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Did I do horrible things to you, too?"

Regina feels like the answer is yes—but she's not sure that their sins are exactly comparable. "I…I thought you were going to take my son away."

"I'll take that as an affirmative."

"No...I…"

"You've made up for it," Emma decides, despite not having so much of the relevant information. "Whatever it was, OK? Because I'm pretty sure that for as long as I live, I'll never be able to make up for how nice you've been to me since I got hurt."

Emma kisses her on the forehead. "You're the nicest person I've ever known."

Regina laughs and bursts into a spontaneous smile. "That's not much of a compliment when you don't actually remember knowing anyone else."

"Oh, right. OK, yeah, bad wording. Did I always suck with words?"

"Yes," Regina leans a little closer into her strong embrace. "Always."

* * *

The next morning, Emma knocks on Regina's bedroom door. Regina answers with extreme bed-head and her robe tied around her waist.

"I remembered something," Emma says softly. "I remember the most important thing."

"What is it, dear?"

Emma grabs Regina's hands in her own before she says with ferocity, "I love you."

"Oh, Emma, no," Regina dejectedly replies. "You're just confused right now. I know you feel attached to me and that's understandable. It's been an emotional week for both of us. All of this has been incredibly hard on you. But trust me, you don't love me. And I simply can't allow you to think that."

"No, shut the hell up," Emma barks back. There's a distinct spark behind her glance that Regina hasn't seen in quite some time. "You don't understand. It's a memory."

"What are you talking about?"

"Zelena had me cornered, Hook was unconscious, I didn't have magic and I knew I was going to die. She was taunting me and asked if I had any last requests. I was confident that Henry knew how much I love him. I was positive my parents knew the same thing. But I was just as sure that _you_ had no idea that I love you."

Regina tries to instinctively pull their hands apart, shocked by the words coming out of the Savior's mouth. But Emma doesn't let her. She only holds on tighter.

"I asked Zelena to bring me to you. I told her I just wanted to tell you how I felt—that I needed you to know how stupid we've been—dancing around each other all this time. She laughed and said she would tell you herself—right before she erased your existence. She said she would take extra pleasure in knowing we would both die thinking about what we could've had. I kept screaming—_take me to Regina_—and then it all went black."

Emma's story makes no sense and perfect sense at the same time.

"But I remember everything now. And I remember that I was dying and all I wanted was you. I wanted to see you so badly that even with my skull fucking bashed to bits and shreds I somehow still remembered that I needed to tell you that I love you."

The Savior repeats the three words again but they don't seem any more real the third time around. Regina's body feels numb and she's not sure she could move her lips if she tried.

"Regina, I didn't even remember my name but I remembered yours. I'm pretty sure that's what brought me back from the dead. Do you understand? Please say something. I know you love me."

"How…" she stutters, responding with the only thought she can somewhat coherently form, "how do you know that?"

"Because you always give me what I need unconditionally," Emma tells her. "When Pan's curse was about to hit, you gave me the most amazing memories—you gave me an actual piece of yourself. When I came back to town, you kicked my ass because you knew I needed to discover my own potential even if it meant almost throwing me off a bridge. When I lost all my memories, you took me in and treated me like your family. If that's not unconditional love, what the hell is?"

Emma sometimes snaps. Emma sometimes says cruel things. But other times she says beautiful, wonderful things—like the truth she is admitting now.

"God, Regina, I know I'm a fuck up. I know I am a huge bitch to you when you don't deserve it. But we have _something_ here, right? Please don't tell me it's all for Henry. It's not because of him, right?"

Regina shakes her head no. Because what else is there to do, really?

It's not about Henry. And it hasn't been for a very long time. For quite some time, it's been about them.

Emma steps closer and closes the gap between them. Their lips come together and Regina wonders how a kiss can be so awkward and uncomfortable while simultaneously being the best thing that's ever happened to her.

But Regina realizes just how appropriate it is. Because Emma Swan has been the most awkward and uncomfortable thing that's ever happened to her. But there's no doubt that she's also been the best.

* * *

Emma barges into her parent's apartment and Regina follows closely behind, anxiety heightened by the news they're about to share.

"I remember!" The Savior excitedly announces. "Mom! Dad! I remember everything!"

Snow and Charming are off the couch and in Emma's arms in a matter of seconds. "Oh, Emma," Snow cries, as she runs her hands up and down her daughter's back. "Thank God, we've missed you so much. We were so, incredibly devastated."

David cradles Emma's head in the way Regina has noticed he always does. It's obvious how much he treasures his first born and his silence does nothing to damper how obviously relieved he is to have her back in his embrace.

"Where's my kid?!" Emma demands, when they finally part. "And where's my new brother?"

"Your brother is sleeping for once in his young life and Henry is on his way home as we speak" David informs her. "But I know they'll both be thrilled to see you."

"When did this happen?" Snow asks. "How did you finally remember?"

"It's really complicated you guys."

"Try us."

David doesn't let her get away with it. Not that Regina expected he would. Emma closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and tells them.

"We went to see Gold this morning right after I remembered. He did this weird thingy with his wand and he said that when I died, I still had some of Regina's magic in me from when we combined ours. He said that's why I lived and that's why I only remembered her. But, um, you see…the other thing is he also said that Regina's magic could only bring me back to life if she's my….uh, my True Love or whatever. And then he laughed at us for like twenty minutes because apparently he finds it really funny."

Hearing the story come out of Emma's mouth makes Regina's heart beat so loud she can barely register anything else over the sound.

"Of course," Snow nods, nonchalantly. She makes her way behind the kitchen counter and gestures towards the Tupperware. "Granny has been bringing us a lot of food lately, would either of you like some?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Emma stops them and Regina is glad because she's not entirely sure what to make of the casual reaction. "We're just going to gloss over this groundbreaking information and move onto lasagna?"

"I'm not glossing over anything. It's just not all that 'groundbreaking,' honey. You came back to life muttering Regina's name. We've been around long enough to put two and two together."

"Oh, well…alright then."

"Regina," Snow looks to her. "Come sit with me?"

Every nerve in Regina's body is on fire because this all still seems too surreal. She plants herself down on the stool next to Snow, who instantly swings her around Regina's shoulder and kisses her gently on the cheek. That's all it takes for Regina to collapse into her and start to sob out all of the emotions she's been holding back since they returned to Storybrooke. Because Emma didn't remember and then she did. Henry didn't remember and then he did. And then Emma didn't remember again and now she does and everything is far too perfect.

"It's over, OK?" Snow whispers in her ear. "I promise. It's over now. No more pain for either of us, alright? You're safe and we love you."

Regina nods into her embrace because everything she says is exactly what she needs to hear.

"I know you two are having a moment and that's great and all," Emma says, walking over to them. "But as Regina's recently certified True Love, this seems kind of like _my_ job."

"I suppose I can share her with you," Snow replies with a light-hearted smile, as if all of their worlds weren't just turned upside.

Regina is sandwiched in between the two most important women in her life. And before she knows it, Charming somehow has his arms around all three of them and all the crap they've been through doesn't matter. Of course Snow is lying, there will inevitably be more pain—because life is life and they can't prevent that—but they're all together and it makes Regina feel invincible.

She knows they're not going to lose anyone else.

She knows everything is OK.


End file.
